The present invention relates to a compact, 3 piece audio/visual alert system for vehicle operator safety. In recent years as our highways, roadways, airlines and railways have become increasingly congested and heavily travelled by high-speed vehicles, much attention has been given across the world to providing improved vehicle operator safety measures and there have been several products developed to this end, to address ever increasing vehicle operator safety and collision avoidance needs. As vehicles have become quieter and better sound insulated, with powerful stereo systems installed, a vehicle operator's external hearing ability may become impaired to such a degree that the operator may not be cognizant of a fast approaching train or emergency vehicle, even though a siren or flashers are activated or train whistle and horn have been sounded, thus endangering both emergency vehicle operator and vehicle operators in the area.
The present invention is a novel approach to the provision of an improved, durable, miniature wireless alert system for vehicle operator safety. Present inventions warning transceiver is attached to crossbucks at railroad crossings for vehicle operator alert or, is co-activated in addition to emergency vehicle warning systems and will immediately signal to sympathetic receivers nearby, to provide nearby vehicle operators with an audio/visual alert signal and indication of an approaching emergency vehicle or live/passive railroad crossing within the transceiver's omnidirectional and/or linear radio frequency range. To this end, all emergency vehicles/railroad crossing warning device transceivers per the present invention would be a coded broadcast at the legal power limit and at precisely the same frequency as one another.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention for vehicle operator alert of guarded railroad grade crossings (those crossings with active warning means installed), a vandal and weatherproofed transceiver unit per the present invention would be mounted upon the railroad crossing crossbuck mounting pole, and would be hardwired to the crossings electrical circuit, and/or other electrical circuitry at the grade crossing and would be activated by a powerful shortwave radio signal from the locomotive-mounted transceiver. This would assist in providing vehicle operators with advance visual and/or audio alert of a live railroad crossing, even though the railroad crossing warning lights and signals may not be visible to the vehicle operator upon receipt of the transceivers signal to the operator's vehicle. To this end, all locomotive train warning device transceivers per the present invention would be a coded broadcast at the legal power limit and at precisely the same frequency as one another.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention for vehicle operator alert of passive, unguarded railroad crossings at grade (crossings with no warning signals of an active nature), would consist of a transceiver per the present invention, which would be mounted upon the railroad crossbuck mounting pole, and the transceiver would be intermittently activated by any approaching locomotive-mounted transceiver and will only then be activated to transmit a powerful shortwave radio signal, for sympathetic receiver pickup in the local area. A long-life battery unit powers the vandal proof, durable, weatherproof transceiver unit, and photovoltaic trickle charging is integrally provided for continual and dependable transceiver operation. Upon completion of signal, or when locomotive signal is terminated, said crossbuck-mounted transceiver reverts to a standby mode (no transmission).
It is projected that the Emergency Signal Product Safety System would have application in the air travel industry. With combined transmitter/receiver (transceiver) assembly installed in each aircraft, pilots would be alerted to other aircraft in nearby airspace. This embodiment of the present invention would employ coded digital delay and anti-falsing and anti-feedback means to prevent falsing of signals for dependable operation and would be activated continually or may be activated to transmit during activation of aircraft landing lights or by lowering landing gear.
Alternatively, a school bus stopped, to pick up or dispense school children, with flashers activated and equipped with an alert transceiver would give a coded signal to the motorists in the vicinity and activate an additional warning with a separately marked visual alert light upon receiver faceplate.
A locomotive-locomotive proximity warning safety embodiment of the Emergency Signal Product is also projected, for railroad safety purposes and would operate along the same principle.
An embodiment of the present invention for railroad use would be employed as a railyard worker safety alert and would notify railyard workers of runaway or unpowered freight cars running "silent" in the yard, in the proximity of the yard worker; which is presenting a life threatening situation.
Despite the various means which presently exist for advance alert of vehicle operators to immediate hazards, (i.e., railroad crossing lights, bells and guards, emergency vehicle lights, sirens and horns, school bus flashers, etc.), there still remains a very real need for useful and novel technologies which address the increasing safety needs of the public and present day vehicle operator. This novel invention provides vehicle operators with identifiable visual/audible alert signals to provide for verified advanced notification and collision avoidance and is dependable, durable, miniaturized and adaptable to many usages and is economical to operate and maintain.